The Quickening Part Three
by Angel Nat-Chan
Summary: Kara has news...


**Author's Note: Hey (those of you that are reading this), rated T just in case. Spoiler alert, implied Clex (easy enough to ignore if you don't like it)**

Kara pushed her hair back from her face. "You okay?" Diana asked in concern, closing the door behind her.

"I'm fine," she replied with a weak smile, pushing down the lid of the toilet.

"It's not like you to be sick. Have you overextended yourself?"

"No, it's not that." She sighed. "I can't say anything yet, but I may need to take myself off the roster soon."

"But you love being part of the League," Diana remarked gently.

"I do, but some things are more important," Kara stated with a bright smile.

"That is true," Diana agreed. "You can talk to me, if you need to."

"I'll keep that in mind."

KDWSKDWSKDWSKDWSKDWSKDWSKDWS

"Winn?" she called on their private channel.

"Hey Kar," he greeted. "You're a bit earlier than I expected. You okay?"

"Yeah, I need to talk to you about something, are you free?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"See you soon," she said before she disconnected.

She flew directly to his apartment, and entered through the window.

"Kara are you breaking-"

She placed her fingers gently over his lips. "No, I am _not_ breaking up with you Winn," she stated firmly. He blew out a sigh of relief. "Did you really think I was planning on breaking up with you?" she demanded, hands on hips.

His expression turned sheepish. "The thought crossed my mind. You _did_ say you needed to speak to me about something," he pointed.

"What does that-" she cut off with a blink. "Did I miss a human nuance?" she asked with a grimace.

"It's okay," he assured, tugging her against him. "So what do you need to talk to me about?"

She opened her mouth and closed it again. "Can I get changed first?" she asked, glancing down at her outfit. "I can't talk about it like this."

"Sure," he replied. "It's nothing bad is it?" he called as she disappeared into the bedroom.

"No," she replied, stripping off the costume. "Well, I don't think it is," she continued tugging on some clothes. "And I'm hoping you'll feel the same way?" she spoke, a slight questioning lilt in her voice as she appeared.

"Kara," he chided gently, tugging her onto his lap. "How could I ever think it's a bad thing – so long as you're not breaking up with me, or asking for a break," he added.

"Winn," she chided, kissing him gently. "Do I need to prove how happy you make me?" she teased.

"No!" She blinked. "Sorry, sweetheart, I enjoyed last time – you know I did – but I have work tomorrow, and I would be a danger to myself and others – if I even made it there." She giggled. "Oh good, you're not mad at me," he sighed in relief.

She rubbed noses with him. "You can't handle all-nighters on a regular basis," she said gently. "I understand, and it's not like I want that anyway," she added with a shrug.

She pulled back slightly so she could see his expression. "I am _not_ breaking up with you, but I have something serious to discuss with you," she began.

"Okay, hit me with it," he encouraged with a warm smile.

"I'm pregnant," she blurted. Her hand flew to her mouth. "I wasn't going to come out with it like that, I was going to ease you into it!" she cried, covering her face with her hands.

He gently removed her hands. "Kara, you're pregnant?" he asked gently. She nodded. "Are you _sure_? Do you need to get a test to confirm?"

"No, pregnancy tests won't work on me. I mean, _yes_ I'm sure, and _no_ I don't need a test. I had the three signs of pregnancy."

"Three signs of pregnancy?" he parroted.

"Yes, if you experience all three signs within the span of a day, then you're pregnant. I just experienced my third before I came to you."

"A baby," he breathed in wonder, placing a hand over her stomach. "We're having a baby!"

She blew out a relieved breath and he pulled her into a sweet kiss. "Did you really think I'd be upset?" he asked softly.

"We never discussed kids-"

He gently placed his fingers over her lips. "Hold that thought," he murmured and quickly shot off a message on his phone. "I am _not_ going into work tomorrow," he declared. "They can cope without me for a day," he stated, tugging her close. "You are more important to me. You and our baby."

"You realise we might have more difficulties than the average parents, right?"

"We'll get through it," he stated. "Together. Not to mention we have a wide support network. As well as several superpowered people we could probably coax into babysitting."

"At least once," she added with a grin. "Now we've just got to tell Eliza, and Alex, and Clark – I can't believe I'm having a baby before Clark, he's been with Lois so much longer-" she cut off abruptly. "Do you think he'll be upset about that?"

"No," he said firmly. "Just like Alex won't be. They will be happy for you, us," he quickly changed.

"Not thinking of running out on me are you?"

"Absolutely not," he declared. "I love you Kara, and I am _not going anywhere_."

She grinned at him wickedly. "Since you're not at work tomorrow," she murmured, running her hands up his chest.

He shivered. "Our baby will soon realise how much of a pushover I am for you," he breathed. "You _do_ realise our little one will curb our opportunities to be together?"

"All the more reason to make the most of them _now_," she purred leaning close for a heated kiss he gladly returned.

KDWSKDWSKDWSKDWSKDWSKDWSKDWS

The sun rose and Winn watched as sunlight gilded Kara's peaceful face. "You're thinking too hard," she murmured.

He leant close and kissed her forehead. "You are so beautiful," he breathed reverently.

She smiled and shifted so her head rested on his chest. "I love you Winn," she murmured, kissing over his heart.

Her eyes opened to glare at the door. "Don't even think about it Alex!" she called out. "Come back in a few hours, I need sleep!"

"And what have you been doing to need sleep?" she asked through the door, smile clear in her voice.

"You don't want the details!" she retorted. "Five hours!" she demanded.

"One!"

"Four!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

"Done!"

Kara grumbled and settled back into position. "Sorry," she murmured.

"Not like it's the first time. At least this time you caught her _before_ she came in the door." He shifted.

"Stay," she urged, tightening her hold on him. "Sleep."

He stroked her hair. "Did you mean it? Or was it the sex talking?"

She blinked at him. "Was it the first time I said it?" she murmured with a yawn. "Must have just thought it a lot," she breathed as her eyes drifted shut and her breathing evening out.

He let out a soft laugh and kissed the top of her head, before he closed his eyes.

KDWSKDWSKDWSKDWSKDWSKDWSKDWS

A loud knock on the door. "Has it really been three hours?" Kara groaned.

"Yes!" Alex called through the door. "I'm coming in, in three minutes!" she announced.

Kara sat up with a stretch, smiling at Winn's reverent expression. "Have I really never said it before Winn?" He just smiled. She cupped his face in her hands. "I love you, Winn Schott."

He took her hands in his. "I love you too Kara Danvers," he replied, kissing her sweetly. "But your big sister is going to come in in a few minutes, so we better get dressed."

Her eyes flicked over his frame with a sigh. "Pity."

He grinned as he rose. "All the times we've been together, and you're still disappointed when I get dressed?" he asked, pulling his clothes on.

"Well yeah," she responded as she shimmied into her underwear. "Not that I don't like your clothes," she hastily added. "I _do_, I just prefer you out of them," she said with a wicked grin.

"Alex," he reminded.

She sighed again. "Rain check?"

"Do you even need one?" he asked, pulling her against him. "It's not often you _don't_ get your own way," he pointed out, kissing her sweetly.

"Okay you love birds, break it up," Alex remarked good-naturedly. "Kiss on your own time."

"You're the one who insisted on a short amount of time," Kara pointed out as they pulled apart. "Good you brought breakfast."

"Figured you'd be hungry," her sister replied, handing them a container with two coffees and a large brown bag, keeping hold of her own coffee. "When did you start leaving clothes here?"

"When I started spending every weekend here," she replied. "_And_ joining Winn after every patrol," she added as she and Winn settled on the sofa while Alex settled on the chair opposite.

"Eat," Alex ordered. "I don't want you gazing longingly at Danishes while you explain _why_ Winn arranged for him, and _me_, to have a day off."

"You did?" she asked with a smile.

"Didn't seem fair to make her wait until the end of her shift to find out."

"Aww Winn," she breathed and kissed him sweetly. "I know, I know," she sighed, eyes flicking to her big sister.

"Eat," Alex ordered.

Kara handed Winn his share, and quickly demolished hers. "Much better," she sighed satisfied, snuggling into Winn's side.

"Now, explain," Alex ordered.

Kara opened her mouth, then glanced at Winn. "She's your sister," he spoke gently.

She nodded and sat up straight. "We have some news," Kara stated. Alex arched an eyebrow. "We're having a baby," she informed, smile bright.

"Are you sure?" Alex asked gently. "I know pregnancy tests don't work on you."

"Why did you both ask me that?" she muttered. "_Yes_, I'm sure. I'm not the type to say anything unless I'm sure am I?" she retorted.

Alex smiled bemused. "And you're sure how?"

Kara sighed. "I had the three signs of pregnancy." Alex's eyebrows met her hairline. "Have I never mentioned them before?"

"_No_," her sister replied emphatically.

The blonde's expression turned sheepish. "I mentioned that Kryptonians don't have morning sickness didn't I?"

"Yes, you brought that up."

"Well, that wasn't _completely_ accurate," she admitted, tilting her head from side to side. "We don't have several months of tossing our cookies every morning, _but_ one of the signs of pregnancy is being sick. I always wondered if it was the body ridding itself of toxins, but it only happens once, so I honestly don't know. It's not like it was something they explained-" she cut off abruptly.

She sighed. "Let me try again. For Kryptonians there are _three_ signs of pregnancy, that can occur at any point in your life, but if you experience all three within the span of a day, then it is a clear sign of being pregnant. They are: vomiting, dreaming of a purple moon, and blue urine."

"_Blue_ urine?" Winn parroted.

Kara nodded. "It's a sign of hormonal changes," she explained. "That one they _did_ look into, so by itself it isn't conclusive, but combined with the other two… You tend to wake up from the dream, and if you experience the other two before you go to sleep again, you know."

"But you believe in the sun god," Alex murmured.

"Which is why dreaming of a moon is so significant," Kara pointed out. "It can mean different things, depending upon what colour it is. But purple is a sign of change, generally a change for the better."

"Now that's established," Alex murmured, crossing her arms with a stern expression. "Agent Schott, you got my sister pregnant?" she demanded.

"It wasn't deliberate!" he protested. "Okay, the act itself was, not the pregnancy."

"Why didn't you take precautions?"

"You try having a hot woman desperate for you, and see how well _you_ can think," he retorted. Kara kissed his cheek, making him smile.

"And you," Alex continued, turning her attention on her younger sister. "Why didn't _you_ take precautions?"

"Because it's not something Kryptonians do," she replied easily. "Do you have any idea how long a matched couple could be together before they are blessed with a child?" She sighed. "We're – we _were_ – like the Purebloods of Potterverse."

"Conceiving was the problem rather prevention," Alex murmured. Kara nodded. "So The Quickening doesn't normally result in pregnancy?"

"No!" Kara replied. "Well, it might happen at times, but it's a definite minority. You're not mad are you?" she asked quietly, hand over her stomach.

Alex's expression softened, and she settled on her sister's other side. "Of course not," she stated, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I'm happy for both of you, and looking forward to being a kick-ass Aunt. It's just a requirement that I give him a hard time at first," she added with a grin. Kara leant into the embrace, smiling when Winn placed his hand atop hers' on her stomach. "You're going to be great parents," she stated. "Who else have you told?"

Kara pointed at her and Winn. Alex blinked. "I wanted to make sure I told you first, after I told Winn of course. I want to tell people in person, so I'll ring Clark and Eliza and arrange a face-to-face asap."

"Thanks for that," Alex murmured, kissing the top of her head affectionately. "So how far along are you?"

"Er, I could be anywhere in or just after third trimester," she answered. "The signs can happen anywhere from one to three months. Never straight away. It was never said, but I think that the signs only occur after the child is established," Kara added softly. "We never have still-borns – or miscarriages after we have the signs – but I got the feeling that miscarriages might have occurred before them."

Alex kissed her forehead gently, followed by Winn. "You have a healthy baby, that is going to come into this world already very much loved," Alex stated. "Nothing else matters. Why don't you ring Clark and Mom, see when they'll be able to make it, so I can organise a party for the two of you."

"A party?" Kara repeated.

"Only something small, with those you're close to, to let them know the good news. You should celebrate. You are happy aren't you?"

"Very," they replied in unison.

"Well then."

Kara kissed them both on the cheek and rose, retrieving her phone and dialling Clark. She _should_ have called Eliza first, given how long it would take her to arrive, but she _felt_ she needed to ring her cousin first. He answered on the first ring. "You okay?" Kara asked.

"How do you always know?" he asked warmly.

"Call it cousin's intuition," she murmured, drifting over to the window. "I need to talk to you in person, when can you get here?"

"I'm already in town, just let me know where to come."

"Winn's," she replied, frowning as he disconnected with a quick goodbye.

"What?" Alex asked.

"He's already in town," she murmured. "Something is wrong."

There was a light tap on the window, then Clark entered. "Hey, am I interrupting?" he asked concerned at those gathered.

"No," Alex replied. "Why don't you help me get lunch Winn?" she suggested.

Kara tossed him her phone. "Why don't you call Eliza for me?"

He blinked at her like a deer in headlights. "She's _your_ foster mother, I can't-"

She cut him off with a kiss. "Just ask her when she can make it here," she requested. "Please?"

"Okay," he sighed, opening the door for Alex and following her out.

"You have him wrapped around your little finger," Clark teased.

"He _does_ tell me 'no'," she protested. "For the important things."

He laughed softly, his smile poignant. She tugged him onto the sofa. "What's wrong?"

"You wanted to talk to me about something," he protested.

"I'm older than you, chronologically," she added firmly. "You tell me what's wrong, and then I'll share. Deal?"

He nodded. "Lois and I broke up," he said in a rush.

"Oh Clark," she murmured, placing her hand over his. "I'm so sorry."

He smiled wryly. "I should have seen it coming," he stated.

"Has it been building for a while?" she asked gently.

"Yes and no," he replied honestly. "I love her, really I do, but I was happy to stay as is-"

"And she wanted more," Kara finished gently.

He nodded. "She wanted kids, _really_ wanted kids, and I didn't."

"You'd make a good father," she murmured.

"Yes but-"

"But you shouldn't have kids just because _she_ wants to. You should have them as a deliberate choice – or a happy accident," she added.

"So you don't think I'm stupid for letting her go?"

She shook her head. "You need to do what's right for both of you," she stated. "Maybe-" she cut off. Then met his eye firmly. "Maybe you were exactly what each other needed when you first got together, but you aren't anymore," she said gently.

He blew out a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad you said that."

"Is that how you've been feeling?"

"Not in so many words, but once you said it-"

"Lightbulb moment."

"Exactly." He pulled a face.

"You can tell me."

"Honestly, I was never as close to her as I was-" he paused, then ploughed ahead, "to Lex, before he betrayed me. I just thought, it was because he was my best friend, and Lois was my girlfriend, but maybe it was because-"

"Lois wasn't as true a match to you as you thought?" she hazarded with a sheepish expression.

"How long have you thought that?" She pulled a face. "Kara."

"After about the third time I saw the two of you together, but you were so happy together I wasn't going to say anything. Ever."

He shook his head in exasperation. "Okay, your turn." Her expression turned sheepish. "What?"

"I, er, I'm pregnant," she admitted.

"That's great!" he replied, pulling her into a tight hug. "That's amazing, Kara! Why did you let me make this conversation about me?" he demanded.

She laughed softly. "Because you needed to talk about it," she stated. "And I wasn't sure if you might be a bit upset," she admitted.

"Even if I _had_ still been with Lois, and we were trying for a baby, I _wouldn't_ be upset that you were having one first," he stated, kissing the top of her head. "You happy?"

"Yes," she replied warmly.

"Is Winn happy?"

"Very," she said with a contented sigh.

"Good," he replied, tugging her into another hug. "I offer up my babysitting services, when the two of you need time alone."

She laughed. "You might want to wait to see how much of a handful our child turns out to be, before you make that promise."

KDWSKDWSKDWSKDWSKDWSKDWSKDWS

"Thank you," she said warmly to the guard, and settled opposite to the man cuffed to the table. She rotated her right wrist out of sight. "Lex Luthor," she spoke.

"You must be the cousin," he murmured.

She smiled. "What gave it away?"

"You have the same naïve look about you, and dorky glasses," he added dryly.

"I think they suit me," she responded unperturbed. "And they _are_ useful."

"Lead lined?" She inclined her head. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see the person who betrayed my cousin," she replied solemnly.

"He betrayed me first," he hissed.

She made a noise of understanding, and smiled knowingly. Luthor regarded her suspiciously, his eyes narrowed in a glare when the door opened. "You planned this didn't you?" he demanded as Clark entered the room and closed the door.

"I did not," she replied easily. "What gave me away?" she asked Clark cheerfully.

"I made sure I was notified every time he got visitors," Clark replied. "What were you thinking?" he demanded.

"I was curious," she replied easily.

"He's dangerous!"

"Eh," she replied, waving her left hand dismissively. "They said the same thing about Lena."

"It's not-"

"You know my sister?" Lex interrupted.

Kara nodded. "She's my best friend," she stated. "A friendship which started when I gave her a chance, even when others warned me away from her."

"Kara," Clark growled.

She rested her chin on her left palm. "Hmm?"

"Are you being this belligerent on purpose?"

"Oh, sit down and stop hovering," she retorted. "Otherwise the guards will intervene, and we'll never get anywhere." Clark sat down beside her with a huff. "Better. Now, Clark, Lex in under the impression you betrayed him first."

"He betrayed me!" he retorted hotly.

"Me? You betrayed me with-" he stated and cut off abruptly.

"Boys," Kara muttered. "I am _so _lucky," she breathed. Her eyes flicked upward. "Thank Rao."

She cleared her throat deliberately and both men turned to her. "By any chance, did Lex's, ah, betrayal occur after you started dating?"

Clark's head tilted as he contemplated. "Yes," he answered.

She blew out a frustrated breath. "By any chance, did some of your previous actions constitute a way of getting his attention? To get him to 'save you from yourself'?" Lex blinked. "Don't let the blonde hair and naïve look fool you, I'm intelligent. Not as much as you, but then, that _would_ be difficult," she added humbly. She placed her left hand on Clark's shoulder supportively. "I'll be outside, pretending I can't hear every word you're saying, give me a shout if you need me," she said gently before she rose and left the room.

KDWSKDWSKDWSKDWSKDWSKDWSKDWS

"Feel better?" Kara asked as she and Clark left the building.

"Yes," he admitted. "But you still-"

"I took precautions," she interrupted. "Do you really think I wouldn't?" she asked, pointedly placing a hand over her stomach.

Once out of sight, they took to the air. "What are you going to do about the League?"

"I've already mentioned to Diana that I might have to take myself off the roster. I will have to, temporarily at least. Once I've had the baby, I'll see what happens from there."

"Won't you miss it if you give it up?"

"I will," she answered honestly. "But if it's a choice between the League and the baby, it isn't a choice at all."

"I understand," he replied, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Do you really think I can trust him?"

"Why don't you give him the chance to _try_ and earn it?" she suggested. "If he fails, even once, then he _doesn't_ deserve it. But maybe, now you know where it came from, you might be able to work toward something."

He smiled poignantly. "I hope so." He shook himself. "Come on, we've got a party to get you to," he said with a bright smile.

"Yeah," she replied, grinning beatifically.


End file.
